Unmarked Destiny
by NamineOblivion34
Summary: It's the first day of school for these key blade wielders. They left Xemnas in defeat with heads held high. But did they really leave him in the dust? What happens when Roxas and Sora start having familiar dreams? And how will it effect Roxas and Namine's ever-growing relationship? Mainly Roxas x Namine, other pairings included.
1. Chapter 1

They tried not to question it as much as possible. Once the end began, they tried to remain as normal as possible. Living their lives as the way it should've been.

Roxas DeSoto woke up from a nightmare, sweaty. _It was him again..._

He sat up, rubbing his head. _Ugh...I don't have time for this...I have school tomorrow..._

"It's okay, just a nightmare. No possible way he could come back," Roxas said this simply, reassuring himself.

 _I've been having these weird dreams lately..._

These familiar words kept popping up into his head. Roxas tried to ignore it by willing himself to go back to sleep.

A few miles away from Twilight Town, Sora Hikari was having the exact same dream, struggling to find the relief of sleep. _I'll have to ask Roxas tomorrow if he's feeling the same things..._

Sora got up from his bed, wandering around his house, thinking about how his best friend Riku Humatsa and his secret friend/crush Kairi Higurashi were sleeping. They were all such close friends...especially after...the end...

They were all so close, after being so far...since the end of the beginning. The end of Xemnas's rule. Ever since then, Sora and Roxas both had trouble sleeping. Memories of Xemnas still wavered and haunted their sleep.

In her parents' mansion in Twilight Town, Namine stirred restless in her bed. The organization's ring leader was always coming for them in her dreams. She woke up covered in sweat. _Sora no!_ She looked around, confused. _No..I can't._ _I wouldn't be able to take his memories again..._

Namine sat up, then covered her mouth to muffle the scream about to escape. She looked up at the wall of her white bedroom, seeing all her old drawings from when she was trapped. "Oh my god..." Namine's hand trembled as she ran her fingers over the delicate paper. _No...it can't be possible..._

Roxas yawned, waking up from his restless night for his first day of school. "Damn...why won't it all just go...away?" He rubbed the back of his head in confusion.

Roxas got up, slipping on a simple black shirt, black skinny jeans and black converse. Maybe he didn't work for Xemnas, but he had to admit, black was a stylish color. Rkxas grabbed his backpack, hopping down the stairs, eating a piece of toast quickly as he headed out the door.

"I'm going to school!" Roxas yelled quickly to his parents before shutting the front door. He slipped on his aviator sunglasses and hopped in his sleek, black car. He loved having rich parents (but he didn't brag about it). They bought him his first car. And in his favorite color: black.

Roxas shoved the key into the ignition, driving off.

End of the first chapter! Sorry, I'm trying to make it short. Hit me up with a review, and let me know how it's going so far.


	2. Chapter 2

Sora was hurrying around his house after having woke up late. "Mom! Save me some pancakes!" Sora shouted from upstairs as he was struggling to pull his shirt and shorts on. He hurriedly combed through his messy spikes as they stuk up, defying gravity in the mirror.

Sora bounded down the stairs with his backpack, grabbing a single pancake as he ran out the door, knowing his best friend Riku would be outside in moments to pick him up. "By mom!" Sora chimed with a full mouth.

Riku pulled into Sora's driveway in his small silver car. "Um..is that a pancake?" Riku looked questioningly at Sora. "And completely dry it looks like. No syrup."

Sora swallowed the rest of the pancake down, about to reply. "Let me guess, you woke up late. Hop in." Riku laughed and backed out the driveway as Sora buckled himself in.

"It's not funny, you know. It's hard for me to get ready on a limited time schedule." Sora pouted, angry that he could never seem to get anything done on time.

Riku laughed, driving off towards the school. "I wonder if the gang has changed much over the summer."

Sora shook his head. "I doubt it. I talked to Roxas a few times, he's still a typical skaterboy. Namine is still being quiet and to herself, but I don't know much about Kairi. I hope she had a great summer." He gazed out the window, thinking of Kairi dreamily. Riku hit his head playfully. "Ow!" Sora howled.

Riku laughed once again. "I saw Hayner, Pence and Olette over the summer too. They seemed the same. I wonder how Xion is...dude, I bet she's got some huge boobs!" Sora rolled his eyes.

"Just ask her out already. You already imagine having sex with her all the time." Sora searched through his backpack, making sure he had all his supplies as Riku went on and on about Xion and his intentions with her.

Roxas was driving down the street in Twilight Town to head towards school when he spotted a small blonde walking alone. He drove slower next to the girl. "Namine? Why are you walking to school?"

The blonde turned, her cheeks turning a rosey red as she looked at Roxas's cobalt eyes. "Oh...um..my car is in the shop. I um...got in a wreck." Her complexion was still pale from her scare last night.

Roxas looked at her, concerned. "What happened?"

Namine shifted from one foot to another. "I hit a deer while I was trying to make my way to my house in the woods. It got...pretty bad." She rubbed her arm that was hidden from her sweater sleeve, still sore.

"Well hop in. You shouldn't be walking out on the street anyways. It can get bad, even in the morning."

Namine's blush deepened. "A...are you sure?" He's actually talking to me...

Roxas nodded, smiling. Namine opened the door and sat down carefully, buckling herself in. "You have a really nice car."

Roxas chuckled. "Yeah, well, having rich parents helps. Honestly, I would've been fine with just skateboarding to school like I used to." Namine smiled as he laughed. His laugh seemed so contagious.

Riku and Sora pulled up to the school, getting out of the car. Sora was pouting, not looking forward to the oncoming school year. "I heard the math teacher this year was pregnant. She's gonna be a bitch." Sora groaned.

They made their way towards the school. Sora started blushing, noticing a familiar girl with short hair red as wine smiling towards them. "Sora, you tomato." Riku chuckled, elbowing Sora in the ribs.

Sora glared at him as the girl they knew well as Kairi approached. "Hey guys! How was your summer?" Her voice was cheery.

"Too short." Sora groaned again, remembering the depressing building before them. Kairi laughed at his remark.

"Have you guys seen Namine?" Kairi asked, looking around. Both Riku and Sora shook their heads.

Roxas carefully drove to school, Namine blushing all the way. They stopped at a stoplight for a brief moment as a car pulled up next to them. "Well, if it isn't little Namine." Namine looked out the car window, seeing the threat at hand. Seifer. The crude boy everyone hated for his sour and bullying attitude. Namine blushed, staring down at her lap.

"And if it isn't pigheaded Seifer." Roxas glared at him through his sunglasses. "I didn't know the douche bag squad even went to school." Roxas smirked at him.

"What, you called mommy and daddy's little boy Roxas to take you to school? Pathetic." Seifer laughed.

"At least I had parents to provide me with a car." Roxas smirked again, taking notice of Seifer's small, beat up car.

Seifer scowled. "It could beat your little fancy car in a race any time."

Roxas laughed at this. "Sorry Seifer, but we're trying to actually go to school to pay attention, not pretend to. Oh wait, you're probably too stupid to even do that." Roxas stomped on the gas, his fancy car sounding loud and smooth as it left Seifer in the dust.

Namine was sitting quietly, smirking from Roxas's remarks. "He's an asshole, Namine. He doesn't try to bother you, does he?" Roxas looked at her.

Could this be true? Roxas...was sticking up for Namine? She was blushing shyly, not knowing what to say. Truthfully, Seifer always tried to bug her as she was walking to or from home. "Well...he's just..he's nothing."

Roxas scowled. "I should've known he would be a douche. Don't worry, I'll take care of him. He's all talk and no show. Trust me."

 **THANK YOU SO MUCH INNOCENT LIVES FOR BEING MY FIRST REVIEW I LITERALLY THOUGHT THIS STORY WAS GONNA SUCK. \\(^_^)/ check out the author Innocent Lives!**

End of chapter 2! More Namine and Roxas action! They're getting closer :3

I rated this M for mature because I wasn't sure if any sexual themes would be mentioned, and because of the profanity, so be warned!


	3. Chapter 3

Namine and Roxas arrived at school shortly after their encounter with Seifer. "I hope his trip to school is delayed." Roxas laughed to himself. Namine smiled, giggling.

"Namine! Namine!" Namine's best friend Kairi came running up to her. "I've missed you!" She squealed, hugging Namine and almost squeezing her guts out.

"Kairi, you're killing me." Namine managed to choke out her words as Kairi let go.

Roxas chuckled. "Well I think I'll depart from this girl-fest. Is Sora wandering around here?"

"Yes, and he woke up late again, so he's grumpy. But that's no surprise." Kairi laughed, Namine following in suit.

Roxas thanked Kairi, walking towards the school grounds. "Hey, Sora!"

Sora turned around, giving his goofy grin. "Roxas! I've barely seen you all summer! I noticed you escorted a special someone, eh?" Sora nudged him in the ribs.

Roxas rolled his eyes. "I was just helping out a friend. And besides, I bet you and Riku have been discussing boobs ever since you first got here."

Sora's face reddened. "What? No! That's Riku, not me!" Roxas just laughed.

"Come on, I know you wish you could talk about Kairi's boobs to someone." Roxas laughed, shoving him.

Sora pouted. "No I don't. I don't objectify women's bodies."

"Oh really? And just what does objectify mean, Sora?" Roxas raised an eyebrow. Sora scratched his head.

Sora finally shrugged. "Maybe we'll learn about it this year." Roxas rolled his eyes in response.

Together, they made their way into the school after meeting up with Riku. Roxas was already rolling his eyes as Riku carried on and on about Xion.

"She's gotta notice me this year. I mean, that time she helped me with that math problem last year, everything totally clicked." Riku was fantasizing about finally getting to talk to the raven-haired girl.

Roxas put in his combination to his locker, hauling all his supplies in. "Riku, sometimes I think you take simple situations too seriously."

Sora stated his agreement, grumbling as he struggled with his locker. "But guys...really...I mean it's our 3rd year of high school; we should really try and make something of it. And i'm gonna get Xion!" Riku pumped his fist in the air, confident.

"Pfft." Roxas muttered so Riku couldn't hear.

Sora finally got his locker open, shoving his locker, managing to get it to his usual pigsty in only 5 minutes. Roxas glanced at his schedule. "Science first. Great. Just love it." Roxas shuffled off to his first class.

Anddddddd i'm gonna end that chapter right there! It's not as long, but I tried to keep it sweet and short. **I'm sorry I didn't update or add any stories to anything lately this weekend, I was busy the entire time. But i'll be writing and posting all summer! PLEASE REVIEW ANYTHING OF MINE, I AM DESPERATE FOR OPINIONS ON MY WRITING BOTH GOOD AND BAD. BUT PLEASE NO EXTREME BASHING. STAY KAWAII! \\(^_^)/**


	4. Chapter 4

Roxas sat bored in his science class. He glanced around as other students filed in, noticing Namine enter the classroom. He was about to throw her a smile, but noticed her tense state. _She doesn't seem okay..._

Namine sat down, sighing as though it were a heavy struggle for her to even be at school. She looked tired from the lack of sleep. That night, she had tried closing her eyes to block out the pictures from her view. _It had to be a dream...they were gone when I woke up...that will never happen again._

Roxas watched as she buried her face in her arms on her desk. He wanted to comfort her. But what to say? Him escorting her to school was an extremely out-of-the-blue moment. He'd never had the courage to do that before.

He decided to get up and see what was getting to his little blonde friend. "N...Namine?" He touched her shoulder as she jumped.

"Oh, Roxas! I'm sorry. I'm just...a little jumpy." She blushed, rubbing her sore arm from the wreck. _Do I dare tell him that Xemnas could possibly be meddling in our world again?_

"Are you okay? You don't look yourself today." Roxas looked at her, concerned.

Namine nodded. "I just couldn't get any sleep. I was...thinking about how much I'll be studying this year."

"Doesn't sound like it was just that...what's wrong? Did Seifer do something?" Roxas straightened his posture, his eyes ready to kill. "I'll ruin him."

"No no, it's not him. I just...um...just stressed, you know?" She laughed nervously, fear in her eyes.

Roxas studied her carefully. "Namine? Can...I um...ask you something later? It's about...the past..."

Namine turned as white as a sheet. "S..s..sure. It's...n..no problem." _Oh god...something's happening..no..not again dear lord, not again..._

Namine looked like she might cry. "Is...that not okay? I'm sorry Namine, I didn't mean to bring up painful memories." Roxas looked at her, afraid. _Please don't cry..._

Namine moved closer, leaning towards him, her voice cracking. "Roxas listen, we need to get everyone together. Quick. It's bad, I can feel it. I have something to share that has to do with that too. Something is going to happen."

Roxas looked at her, his eyes wide. _So...my dreams weren't here to haunt me...they're hear to predict the future._ "Namine, just calm down. It'll be okay."

"Do you have my number?" Namine looked at him, fear in her eyes. She blushed quickly, realizing she just offered her number to her crush.

"Here, just put it in. I'll call you later tonight. We'll figure something out. Maybe we should ask Sora if he knows anything." Roxas handed her his phone as she put her number in it.

The teacher walked in the classroom then, and Roxas was forced to return to his newly assigned seat. Namine looked at him, fear in her eyes, before slowly turning back around.

KhxKhxKhxKhxKhxKhx

Fortunately, the whole school had lunch together at the same time. The group of close friends decided to all sit together. Hayner, Pence, and Olette were soon located by their old friends as they sat at the table with Kairi, Roxas, Namine, Sora, Riku, and much to Riku's pleasure, Xion.

Namine poked restlessly at her salad, staying quiet. Kairi and Olette were chattering on and on.

"Hey, have you seen Selphie recently? I've missed her chatter over the summer!" Olette smiled, asking Kairi.

Kairi shrugged. "I haven't seen the hyper little fairy since my english class this morning. And let me tell you...her and Tidus...just woah." Olette's eyes widened at this.

"You mean...they finally got together?! It's about time!" Olette's bright green eyes were sparkling.

Roxas and Sora both rolled their eyes as Hayner and Pence followed in suit. "I say Tidus should just get laid with her. I mean, she probably wants to anyways." Hayner snickered.

Kairi glared at him. "Hayner, that's not how this works. Girls don't just cheer at the word 'sex' as soon as they hear it."

"That's definitely the opposite of how Yuffie is. Did you hear what her and Vanitas did? Jesus Christ. They're both annoying, and can be aggressive as hell. I bet they sounded like a combination of fighting and screaming. Or basically both." Roxas smirked, laying back coolly. Namine blushed at his words, biting her lip to hide the smile. Everyone at the table started roaring with laughter.

"Oh, guys, that's the bell. We better go!" Olette squealed, hurrying along as everyone dashed to get out of the cafeteria.

KhxKhxKhxKhxKh

Namine was slightly calmer and less tense as she headed to her next period. Her favorite period of the day, art. She couldn't wait to be reunited with her favorite teacher. She happily strode in, waving hello to her art teacher, Mrs. Saunders.

"Namine! I'm so happy to see you back with us! I've missed my favorite art student." Mrs. Saunders gave her a happy greeting as Namine took her seat.

Namine took out her favorite sketchbook, ready to draw. Her mood was turned dull once she noticed who entered the classroom. Seifer. Namine's fears and innocence rose again.

Seifer sat at the table behind her, smiling as he noticed her fear. "Hello little Namine." He purred to her. Namine shuddered, lowering her head.

Much to her relief, Roxaa strode in. She looked up at him pleadingly. He took notice of her, sitting beside her, smirking at Seifer. "I see you managed to get to school after lunch due to your pitiful car. How unfortunate." Roxas snickered.

Seifer glared at him. "I've been here all day DeSoto, and I'm determined to come to school as much as I can...just for you." He laughed menacingly a second time for the day.

* * *

End of the chapter! Things are getting tense!


	5. Chapter 5

Namine's first day of her art class did not go as expected. Seifer was trying to bug her the entire class period, and Roxas was trying to get him to shut up.

"Oohhh little Namine has to stay close to her protector Roxas." Seifer sneered at her. "Figures, the girl has no meat on her bones."

"Or maybe, it's because she's not an idiot and chooses not to be insecure and start fights. Unlike you Seifer. You probably don't even know what insecure means." Roxas glared at him hard.

Namine was trying to focus on her drawing, getting annoyed at Seifer.

"Tell you what Roxy boy, how about I offer you a little challenge-" Seifer started to say.

"What challenge might that be, my friend?" A black-gloved hand was lain on Seifer's shoulder. "I thought I told you before that I wouldn't tolerate your behavior. Or did you not get it memorized?"

Namine turned, seeing the familiar bright red spikes sticking up on Axel Williamson's head. Oh, Axel.

Seifer's face scrunched up as he shoved Axel's hand off. "Lay off me man."

Axel's bright green eyes hardened. "I bet you money that my buddy Roxas could kick your ass. Without any help." Roxas looked at him, trying to wave him off. He didn't want to ruin his first day by getting into a fight.

Seifer's expression seemed a bit more frightened once Axel's hardened. "I'm going to the bathroom", Seifer grumbled, hurry to get out of the room.

Namine sighed in relief. "Welp, looks like I accomplished being late on my first day, just the way I like it." Axel smirked, sitting in Seifer's seat and propping his leather boots up on the desk.

Roxas rolled his eyes. "Why did you mention to him that I could kick his ass? You might get us exposed from our past. You should know that, Axel."

Axel's face hardened again, this time with more seriousness. "Nah man, there's something going on. I can't cast my fire anymore. It was pretty disappointing when I wanted to light up a smoke."

Roxas and Namine exchanged worried glances. "Axel...we're all going to meet up after school. We think something might be going on." Namine spoke softly.

Roxas turned around, staring off. _Was Sora having these weird dreams too? What does any of this mean...?_

Namine was clutching her sketchbook closely, still shuddering at the thought of last night.

Khxkhxkhxkhxkhx

Kairi was in her next class, clutching her chest. _Damn...my heart hurts. Feels like a bad case of heart burn..._

Meanwhile, Sora and Riku were in the same class as Kairi. Sora strained to figure out the problem they were working on. "Riku...man, I don't understand any of this, and it's only our first day back."

Riku was covering Sora's mouth with his hand. "Shh shh...dude, check out Xion." Sora rolled his eyes under Riku's grasp, his words becoming muffled. "Sora shh! I'm trying to focus on Xion. Man...her boobs ARE bigger."

Sora was getting annoyed. He bit Riku's hand. "Ow!" Riku quietly shrieked in the back of the class, trying not to interrupt the class.

"Look man, I don't care about Xion and her figure. I'd much rather care about trying to pass school since I struggle every year!" Sora whispered hurriedly. "Now help me, or go ahead and fuck Xion! Or at least do something! Stop staring at her!"

Riku looked offended. "What crawled up your ass?"

Sora rolled his eyes, returning to his work.

Khxkhxkhxkhxkhx

The final bell rang signalling the end of the first day. Everyone practically ran out the front doors to leave.

Namine was putting her sketchbook carefully in her satchel, along with the rest of her homework. She walked out the front doors, starting on her route home. If she hurried, she might beat Seifer and his taunts as she walked home.

"Namine!" Roxas called out her name. "Where are you going?"

Namine blushed, looking back. "I'm just walking home. I'll text everyone later and have them meet us up at the hiding spot."

"I hope you're not planning on walking home."

"I...I was just going to try and hurry before Seifer.."

Roxas shook his head, laughing. "I can't drive home knowing that you're walking on the dangerous streets. Come on, i'll take you." Namine started to protest, but he insisted.

Namine carefully climbed in his car again, noticing the amazing smell of his cologne that apparently she hadn't noticed this morning. "You...really didn't have to do this.."

"I'd rather you be in here than out there. And come on, who wants to talk to Seifer?" They both laughed together. Namine quickly blushed afterwards.

Roxas made his way back onto the streets of Twilight Town as they drove towards Namine's hidden mansion in the thick woods. "And you actually walk all this way? I would feel like animals would attack me."

Namine laughed. "Sometimes it can get pretty sketchy."

Roxas pulled up to Namine's mansion after what seemed like an eternity of woods. "So, just call me okay? We'll figure out what's going on." Namine blushed as she looked at his eyes, nodding.

"O..of course. I'll text Kairi too and tell her to tell Sora." She blushed, running into her house as they said their goodbyes.

* * *

End of chapter 5! :3 please reviewwwwwww n.n


	6. Chapter 6

Namine was sitting in her room, nervously looking at her phone. She was contemplating calling or texting anyone at all.

 _Do I really want to re-spark memories from the past? It was such a horrible and ugly time. I'm afraid to live it again._

Namine sighed, picking up her phone, dialing Kairi. She waited impatiently for the red-head to pick up her phone, but there was no answer. Again she called, but no answer. She tried 3 more times before deciding to give up.

 _I'll just call Sora.._

Namine dialed his number, hearing the cheery brunette answer the phone.

"Hey Sora, me and Roxas were going to get everyone together tonight. There's...important matters at hand." Namine chewed on her fingernails gently.

"Sure, i'll be at the usual spot!" Sora, ill-minded, had completely been unaware of the tension in Namine's voice. They both bid their goodbyes, hanging up.

 _Oh Sora...I fear everything for you. What will happen?_

Namine picked up her phone again, dialing Roxas, about to loose her cool.

"Hey Namine, I was just about to call you."

"Roxas I don't think I can do it. I'm so afraid of what will happen. What if everything we thought was said and done is coming back? What do we do? We'll be doomed. There's no hope." Namine was on the verge of tears.

"Namine just calm down okay. We don't even know if it's Xemnas playing with us. Maybe there's...there's a glitch or something between the worlds. It'll be okay, we'll find it and fix it. Sora can do it. He's the key blade wielder. He knows what's best." Roxas was trying to reassure her without losing his own mind.

Namine stared out the window, silence overcoming her.

"Namine?" Roxas's voice was asking.

"Namine hello? Are you okay?"

Outside on the lawn, Namine was staring at a figure...what looked to be a hooded one. "R...Roxas...please come get me..." Namine was wailing by now, too scared to feel embarrassed.

"I'll be there, just stay calm okay?" He hung up.

Namine slowly snapped her phone shut, inching closer to the window.

 _It isn't...it's probably someone playing a cruel joke.._

The figure slowly looked up, directly at her window. Namine felt her heart almost stop. The figure started to approach her front door.

 _No no no...oh god no please...Roxas please hurry..._

Namine felt tears run down her face. Whoever was out there was here to get her. She didn't ever want to go back. Back ti being under Xemnas's rule. She stood frozen in place, hearing the front door open.

 _Hide...hide...don't let them see.._

Namine ran to her little cabinet, taking out whatever she could find, getting inside and shutting the doors. She had hee phone to call 911 if needed.

Steps were making their way up the stairs.

Namine suddenly held her head in pain. Blinding light seemed to be shining in her eyes, even though they were closed.

 _Namine...you are not done. You are mine. You can't leave..you are a witch..have you forgotten your purpose?_

Namine held her head, squinting her eyes as tight as possible. "I HATE YOU DON'T TOUCH ME!" She was screaming, doing anything to try and block out that all too familiar voice.

The doors of the cabinet were opened as the hooded figure grabbed her up by her neck.

 _You are an important part of the plan..._

The figure slowly started strangling her neck. Namine was choking, her blue eyes wide in fear. It was all over, she was done. Theirs. Forever a prisoner again. Tears streamed down her cheeks. This was it.

 _I need you...for myself...Sora is not supposed to exist...he shouldn't remember..._

Namine was struggling less and less as she felt like her body was going to give out. The voice in her head rose.

 _Incompetent witch! You should never defy me! Never! You do remember, don't you? All those things you should've been doing..not going against me and Kingdom Hearts!_

Namine fell down at once, the figure seemed to disappear as she choked, her throat feeling crushed. She closed her eyes, trying to stop the tears.

 _Namine...Namine..._

"Please...no more..please..." Namine was crying, her words coming out hoarse and quiet.

"Namine! Oh my god what happened!" Roxas was bending over her.

Namine coughed, trying to speak. "X...Xemnas...back...help..."

Roxas examined her neck. "It looks like whoever it was nearly throttled you. Your neck looks horrible."

Namine felt like she was going to pass out. Her eyes were a bright icey blue. She stared at the ceiling.

"You need help, we better get you to the hospital. Quick." Roxas started to help her up.

"No...no..I want...I want to talk...to the others...now..." she wiped at the tears on her face. "It's too important to try and reschedule. Please...Roxas.." Namine looked at him, her eyes red.

"Namine..you need help though." Roxas picked her up gingerly.

"I'll be okay..I just...need ice...lay down.." Namine swallowed gently, coughing.

After many times of offering, Namine protested each of Roxas's attempts to take her to the hospital. He ended up sitting her in his car, giving her a bag with ice to put on her neck, leaning her seat back. "Just relax Namine, we'll be there soon."

Roxas drove smoothly to the place the others agreed to meet up at. Sora, Riku, Axel, and even a few other organization members even showed up. They gasped as they saw Roxas walking nearer with Namine in his grasp.

"Oh my god Namine!" Selphie ran up, looking at her. "What the hell happened? Who did this?! Roxas I swear to God i'll kill you if you did this!" Selphie's green eyes shone with tears.

"I didn't do it..I came to her house to pick her up and found her, choking. Someone must've came inside and choked her. But...but..I don't know who." Roxas himself was close to crying.

Olette came bounding up, overlooking Namine. "Nams..you poor girl. Come on Selphie, we'll take her into my house, it's just around the block. We should get her cleaned up."

Everyone agreed and followed Olette to her house. Axel, Roxas, Riku, Sora, and even Demyx were present, sitting in Olette's living room, waiting for a report on Namine as both Olette and Selphie took her into the bathroom.

"Who do you think it was Namine? I can't believe anyone would try to strangle you. It just doesn't seem right. You never have any bones to pick with anyone else." Selphie looked at Namine, concerned.

"I..I don't know...all I know..is that he was wearing an Organization XIII coat...just knowing that in itself makes me want to cry." Namine's eyes were weak as she pressed more ice to her badly bruised neck. "I don't want this over again guys. I hated everything and anything that had to do with Xemnas and his Kingdom Hearts idea. I don't want to relive the abuse again." Namine's eyes teared up.

Olette patted her back and hugged her. "It's okay, they can't do anymore harm to you. We'll figure this out. We have Sora. He'll know what to do. Speaking of Sora, I'm surprised Kairi isn't with him. Did you hear anything from her, Namine?"

Namine shook her head, slouching over. She suddenly looked up. "Oh my god. No! We have to find her! Something probably happened to her too! Her heart.." Namine stood up. "Earlier today she said she had a bad case of heartburn. Guys, we have to find her! Xemnas will take her away!"

Namine ran out of the bathroom, looking for Sora. "Sora! Have you seen Kairi at all after school?!"

Sora looked at Namine's wide eyes, confused. "Yeah, she said she was gonna go home and start on her homework. Why? I don't understand the big deal.."

Namine ran out the door, afraid. Everyone was protesting, trying to stop her. "I have to find her!" Namine was screaming as she ran down the street.

 _Damn you Xemnas for even meddling in our lives...now Kairi could possibly be dead!_

Namine ran faster, trying to find the path Kairi usually takes home. She looked around in every alley way and street, hoping to find the red-head somewhere. She wouldn't be surprised if Kairi too was being tortured.

Namine bounded up the steps of Kairi's house, banging on the door. "Kairi! Kairi open up now please! Tell me that you're okay!"

Laying sprawled out in her bathtub, Kairi was clutching her chest. "What's...happening..." she looked up, her heart feeling like it was on fire. In front of her, a hooded figure stood.

Namine was frantically picking the lock at the front door, praying that no one would think she was trying to break in for bad reasons.

Kairi tried to croak out words of help to the hooded figure. The figure stood motionless. "Help...someone..."

Namine finally burst inside the house, calling out Kairi's name in distress. "Kairi? Where are you Kairi! It's important!"

Kairi coughed, feeling blood come rushing up her throat and out her mouth. The figure leaned down, moving their hand closer to her heart. "No...stop!" Kairi croaked out.

Namine heard her cry of distress, running to the upstairs bathroom. "Kairi!" Namine's eyes were wide at the sight of Kairi. She turned, noticing the hooded figure again. "W...what do you want with us?!" Namine was trembling.

Kairi was clutching her chest in pain. It felt like it wouldn't be long now before she was passed into the clutches of death's hands. "N...Namine..."

The figure stood up, turning towards Namine.

 _I told you witch...you shouldn't interfere with my plans._

Namine clutched her head in pain, her eyes glowing bright again. "LEAVE ME ALONE!"

Roxas and Sora had followed Namine to Kairi's house, hearing screaming coming from inside the house. They bounded quickly up the stairs. "Namine!" Roxas found her clutching her head again as her eyes glowed almost white.

"Kairi oh my god!" Sora was staring at Kairi as she laid weakly in her bathtub, still clutching her chest. "Kairi we have to get you to a hospital. Quick." Sora picked her up, wrapping her in her bath towel.

Namine was screaming in pain, holding her head. "STOP TALKING TO ME I HATE YOU!" Her eyes were glowing wildly as she continued to hear Xemnas's taunting voice.

 _You will serve me as I say. I own you, witch. HOW DARE YOU DEFILE ME BY RUINING MY PLANS!_

Namine's head felt like it was going to burst. She felt a familiar choking sensation as the figure lifted a hand, an invisible force choking around her neck this time.

"Namine! Namine!" Roxas was trying to get her attention, looking in her wild eyes. He turned around, noticing the hooded figure. His eyes widened. "YOU!"

Before Roxas could make any moves, the figure disappeared into a portal of darkness.

Namine was clutching her throat at the invisible entity that had it's grasp on her. Her eyes were glowing brighter and brighter. Just as she was about to pass out, the choking stopped. She looked up, and saw Roxas. "Roxas..." she fell over, and everything went black.

* * *

And that's the end for now! I will be continuing this series as I noticed a lot of you have taken interest to it. **Hit me up with a review pleaseeeee!** Stay Kawaii!


	7. Chapter 7

Namine was back in the white room again. The familiar blinding light shone through the windows, reflecting off the white walls and furniture. Namine had her arm over her eyes, shielding herself from the sudden bright light.

"Namine...I need you to help...with Sora..." the familiar deep voice was penetrating her ear drums.

"N...no! Not again! Leave me alone!" Namine was screaming, realizing the familiar voice was Xemnas.

"Girl, you are bound to us. To Kingdom Hearts. DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND THAT?!" His voice rose as he moved nearer towards her, his black cloak swishing about.

"I don't belong to you! AND SORA'S MEMORIES ARE HIS OWN!" Namine screamed back. She looked down, noticing her wrists were bound by bright silver chains.

"You...are a witch. Don't forget that." Xemnas's exact words had been said to her on her first day.

Namine started screaming, realizing she was forever trapped in this parallel world, forced to ruin the memories of others.

"Namine! Wake up!" Namine gasped, sitting up, her eyes glowing white once more.

"Namine...are you okay? You've been screaming for hours." Roxas was standing over her. Namine looked around, noticing she was in a hospital room.

"W...what happened.." Namine croaked, her voice still feeling tight from being choked. Everything came back to her in minutes.

"Kairi! Where is she?" Namine looked around frantically.

Roxas looked at her sadly. "She's in here too." He drew back the curtain that separated the beds from other patients, revealing Kairi laying weakly in a hospital bed, tons of machines hooked up to her. Sora, Olette, and Selphie along with the others were gathered around her.

"Is...is she okay? Oh my god.." Namine's weak voice trembled as she overlooked Kairi's pale complexion.

"She's...lost a lot of blood." Roxas spoke up, seeing as no one else would. "They said it's her heart. Something went wrong, but they don't understand what it is."

"Namine...what did you see at Kairi's house?" Olette sat down carefully on the edge of the bed as the rest gathered around her.

Namine nervously looked at her hands. "I saw...Xemnas. I'm sure it was him." Namine's voice cracked. "I know what he was doing to her...the same thing he did last time he tried to create a heart of his own. He needs her heart and spirit...because you mended yours with hers, Sora. He knew having a heart that strong would be something he needed for himself."

Sora looked at her, his blue eyes deeply saddened. "You mean..I potentially ruined her chances of being safe all because he wants that heart? Now...now she's on life support because she can't function properly on her own." Sora ran out, guilt overwhelming him.

"Sora.." Roxas called after him, but he stopped. "Maybe it's best if he deals with his emotions himself."

"So this...Xemnas guy is back? But...what if we don't ever get to see you again, Roxas? Me and Hayner and Pence. What if...we forget you?" Olette's eyes were watery.

Roxas looked at her solemnly. "It's my responsibility to make sure that Sora is okay. I'm part of his memories. Xemnas can't take me away. I have my own heart now too. And my own memories."

Namine looked down sadly. She hadn't felt a heart beat inside her...not once. Maybe she was the one Xemnas was looking for. After all...she's the witch. "Guys...I..I think he wants me instead. I'm the bearer of memories. I'm his most important piece in the puzzle."

Roxas looked at her. "But...Namine..you have a heart too. You should have one. He shouldn't be able to get his grasp on us anymore."

Namine's eyes watered over. "Roxas...I don't have a heart. I haven't had one even after Xemnas was defeated. I'm just his witch. His little puppet he uses to get what he wants."

Roxas stood up, staring at her. "I can't believe you're thinking like this Namine. You should have a heart too. He can't control you."

"But he can control me through you guys. He can continue to torture the friends around me until I return to him, at his readying command. I have to go back. It's the only way to be okay." Namine sniffed softly, looking down. "Kairi will die if I don't. I know this is Xemnas's way of blackmailing me."

Roxas walked over to the window, looking out. "But...isn't there something else that we could do? I don't want to live my life knowing that my good friend is back in the clutches of Xemnas."

Secretly Namine's heart sank as the mention of the words "good friend". She had liked Roxas since forever. If only he could see..

"Excuse me, but visiting hours are over. I'm sorry, but I'll have to ask you to leave. Are you feeling okay enough to go home Namine?" A polite nurse popped into the room. Namine nodded, and the nurse helped her head to the front desk to check out.

The rest of the friends reluctantly left their unconscious red-haired friend.

KhxKhxKhxKhxKhx

"Here Namine, let me help you home. I'll make sure you get there okay." Roxas offered his help to Namine, much to her pleasure.

"Thanks Roxas." She gave a weak smile as he led her out to his car. "But really, I am considering giving Xemnas his wishes..I can't let Kairi die. It would break Sora. I know they're meant to be together, even if they just seem to be friends." Namine looked at the ground, feeling like she couldn't help but think she was responsible for all the troubles they've dealt with so far.

"Namine..." Roxas breathed, trying to find the right words. "Namine I can't let you. It's too dangerous. Listen...I know how he treated you..and the way he treated you before was horrible."

Namine's eyes gazed downward again. She was thinking about the abuse that Xemnas had done to her. Worst of all, no one knew the real damage he had done...the sexual abuse. Namine shook her head out of her trance.

"You okay Namine?" Roxas noticed that Namine was being oddly quiet.

"Y..yes..I'm alright. Just um..a little frightened about..everything that's happened." Namine kept her eyes low to the ground, hoping Roxas wouldn't see her pain.

They both climbed into Roxas's car, and Roxas drove off. Namine was nervously twisting her hands together, thinking about how she would be alone in her mansion. Her parents would be on vacation for a while, and Namine was afraid, especially since Xemnas had been making his appearances.

Roxas kept his gaze on the road, glancing over at Namine every once in a while. He wanted so badly to even stay the night at her house, just to know that she was okay. He didn't want to bring up the subject and seem like a weirdo.

Namine became more and more nervous as they entered the woods that led to her house. "Um...Roxas..I've gotta admit, I'm...nervous about being by myself." Namine blushed, hoping she wouldn't seem like a whimp.

"Well...that's okay Namine. You are welcome to stay at my house." Roxas gave a goofy smile, making Namine giggle.

"I'll just get a new things." Namine stepped out of the car as they reached her house. "I'll be back!" She ran inside quickly, shutting the door.

 _He actually asked me...to stay with him..._

Namine shook her head out of her trance, dashing upstairs to pack her overnight things. She was running around her room when she noticed her sketchbook had been moved. Her heart skipped a beat. She slowly walked over to it.

 _Do I...dare look?_

Namine gingerly opened the cover, waiting for the terrible choking sensation to return around her neck. Nothing happened. She turned the pages again, then noticed something frightening. There was a familiar picture of Sora, running up a flight of what almost seemed to be never-ending stairs.

"Xemnas.." Namine growled, ripping the piece of paper. "I hate you. I can't believe you had to come back and ruin everything."

Namine took her things, including her sketchbook, running back downstairs.

"Sorry I took forever, I was just...grabbing things." Namine prayed her complexion didn't look too pale.

Roxas overlooked her, sensing something was wrong. He shook it off. "It's alright, hop in."

Namine climbed back in the car, relaxing at the familiar cologne that lingered in the car.

Little did she know, her night would be turned upside down.

* * *

And I'm gonna end that right there, sorry that it's so short, I'm running out of ideas. **Let me know if you guys think I should have a lemon between Roxas and Namine next chapter, or if I should keep it PG13. Stay Kawaii! XD**


	8. Chapter 8

_**DISCLAIMER: IF YOU HATE LEMON/LIME PLEASE SKIP OVER THE LAST PART OF THIS CHAPTER. THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL CONTAIN SOME ALSO IN THE BEGINNING.**_

Author's note: Since many of you lovely babes have requested a lemon, I will be doing one. Unfortunately for you eager people, it will be more of a lime because more with Xemnas is coming up. _I unfortunately do not down Simple and Clean by Utada Hikaru, or Shakespeare's Romeo and Juliet obviously._ **Another disclaimer: The idea of this chapter came from the user Sora23ish, so these were not my ideas, and you can send her a private message to thank them for their fantastic ideas, and or follow them. This is dedicated to Sora23ish (as well as the next chapter)! Enjoy! :3**

* * *

Namine was nervously clasping and unclasping her fingers together as Roxas neared his destination known as his house.

Namine tried to act casual by looking out the window. _What will happen tonight? What if things get awkward? Oh god.._

Roxas nervously drummed his fingers on the steering wheel as he tried to keep calm. _Oh god...she might think I'm trying to take advantage of her or something. Better go easy on her tonight and make her feel as comfortable as possible. After all, Xemnas is out to attack anyone and everyone._

Namine decided to attempt to strike up a conversation. "So...um..are your parents home?" She blushed, immediately fearing he would think that she wanted to be alone with him for sexual reasons. _Not that I wouldn't mind it.._

"No, unfortunately them both working for the same company causes their business trips to fall on the same times. But they're okay with leaving me home by myself."

Namine frowned. "They don't care if you're home alone?"

"Hey, your parents left you home alone too. And what better reason to stay with me than the fact that psychopath Xemnas is on the loose?" Roxas chuckled, making Namine feel more comfortable that she was in Roxas's care.

Namine groaned, remembering the amount of homework they had received their first day. "I hate English. We're already reading a Shakespeare novel, and it's the first day. Come on."

"Oohh, who could forget the creepy and depressing tale of Romeo and Juliet? It's definitely a classic." Roxas rolled his eyes, laughing. "We'll read it together tonight if that's okay with you. Maybe we can get it done faster than you think."

Namine nodded. "That sounds nice. When you read with someone else it's always more entertaining." She gave him her angelic smile.

Roxas pulled into the driveway in front of his house. Namine felt her stomach do a flip. _Here already? Just being in his presence makes me nervous._

They stepped out of the car together as Namine grabbed her bag of stuff. Roxas took out his keys, shoving the house key into the lock, opening the door.

Namine stepped inside, taking notice of how nicely Roxas's mom had decorated the place. She had only met her once, but she knew she must be a nice loving mom. "Wow, your mom decorates well." Namine gave a polite smile.

"It's nothing unusual for her, she always likes to make sure things look fancy around here. God forbid if anyone came into this house if even one thing was out of place!" Namine laughed at his joke.

"So I thought since you're the guest of honor, you can sleep in my bed. It's no big deal for me to sleep out in the living room on the couch. There's a bathroom adjoining my room. You can use it if you'd like. And I promise, my room isn't a terrible mess." Namine smiled, noticing how kind he was.

"Thanks Roxas. You're very kind. Are you sure you're okay with this?" Namine looked at him, unsure.

Roxas nodded. "Of course. You're the guest. Besides, I don't mind it, it's not a big deal for me. I've slept on the couch before anyways, haha."

Namine was blushing from the amount of kindness she was receiving. Her and Roxas had barely known each other, and now she was staying at his house. Things sure flew by fast.

"Well...I guess I'll um..head upstairs and put my things away. And get out that dreadful book." Namine laughed nervously as Roxas directed her to the room that was his. _I'm such an idiot. I feel sorry for Roxas._

He opened the door, letting her have her privacy. She gazed in awe at his room. Never in a million years had she believed that she would ever set foot in his room. After the defeat with Xemnas, Roxas and Namine had slightly grown close, but not enough to launch them into the inevitable they were practically in right now. She never once thought that a situation such as that would change their lives forever.

Namine sat her things on the floor, trying to keep them out of the way even though Roxas insisted that he wouldn't need a reason to come up here since he was sleeping on the couch downstairs. Once he left, she did what she waa dying to do as soon as she had set foot in that bedroom. She flopped on his bed, smelling his pillow. It smelled like a mix of his shampoo and cologne. _Amazing...simply amazing._

Namine quickly got up, fearing that he might walk in. She certainly didn't want him thinking she was a creep. She dug around in her bag, grabbing the mass amount of homework they were given even though it had only been their first day.

"Okay Roxas, I've got everything. Well, unfortunately I have everything. I can't believe we were assigned all this homework already." Namine groaned as she made her way down the stairs.

"What are you complaining about? You're the smartest in the entire class, Namine! You actually know how to do all this stuff! I'm lucky if I get a B on anything." Roxas flopped on the floor, making Namine laugh. The pale blonde was already getting comfortable with him.

Roxas's phone went off, playing _Simple and Clean_ by Utada Hikaru. He answered it, groaning.

"What?" Roxas barked as Namine waited patiently to know who the mysterious caller was.

"Sora...I'm sure she'll be fine. It wasn't your fault. It was him..well as knew it was. No one blamed it on you."

Namine looked down, feeling bad. _I know whose fault it really is.._

Roxas just groaned, hanging up. "Sora is still having his mental breakdown. I can't believe Kairi was actually this important to him. I never believed."

Namime turned her head sideways, looking at him. "What do you mean? I always thought that him and Kairi were..together."

Roxas's cheeks started to blush, thinking about all the things Sora REALLY said about Kairi and why he liked her.

"Well...Namine..you see..not all guys can be gentlemen..and Sora isn't the sharpest keyblade their is (I hope you all enjoy that lame Kingdom Hearts pun I just made.)..and well, to me, it seemed like he wanted Kairi more for her body than anything else. I never knew he even actually had feelings for her." Roxas swallowed, feeling like he ruined any guy's chance of being with her. Now she knew the truth about some guys.

Namine looked down quickly, trying to hide the pain in her eyes from her memories. "Oh..well I guess boys will be boys.."

Roxas swallowed again awkwardly. "Well...how about we start reading Romeo and Juliet?"

Namine nodded, grabbing her copy of the book. Miraculously, the teacher assigned them to read the book all the way up to the kissing scene. _Oh god..what if he wants to act it out..?_

"I'll read first." Roxas started reading an excerpt from the book, acting out the attitudes and voices written in the stage lines from the book. This made Namine giggled. While waiting for the kissing scene, Namine's mind kept drifting farther and farther away, thinking about Sora's wants and needs. _Does Kairi have these needs too? What is even sex? How does it satisfy anyone's needs, and what is so amazing about it? I don't understand..why are people my age so corrupt in it?_

"Namine?" Roxas looked up over his book at her, waiting for her to start reading. She had been staring into space for quite a while.

"Hmm? Oh!" Namine blushed, starting to read the scenes that belonged to Juliet. As she read further and further, Roxas was deciding whether or not to actually go in for the kiss. For a while after the ordeal with Xemnas, Roxas had his eyes on Namine for a long time. She had perfect blue eyes and pink lips, and the way she couldn't make eye contact he found was very cute. She'd always tuck locks of hair behind her ear when she was embarrassed.

Namine continued reading on and on. She could feel the tension rising as both blondes were determining whether they should go in for the big finish. Namine felt her nerves shaking, but she steadied them, trying to show she wasn't nerous. Roxas was eyeing her over his book, scooting closer which went unnoticed by Namine. His decision was final. Namine was getting closer to the end of her line. She noticed that she could smell his cologne, making her heart beat. She finally ended her line, and before she could look up, Roxas's lips claimed hers.

Namine's eyes grew wide as she tried to take in all that was happening. She was secretly glad he had made the advance, even though they were both terrified.

He finally pulled away. "Sorry.." he breathed, sounding like he didn't regret it anyways.

Namine blushed, her mouth opening and closing as she tried to find the right words. All she knew was that her body knew what to do, and suddenly, she was grabbing him back for another taste. He gladly responded with another kiss.

Before they knew it, both blondes were laying on the floor. Roxas was ontop of Namine, dominating her. All of Roxas's hormonal dreams had came true. Although he'd never admit he had _those_ kind of feelings for her. It'd ruin their already blossoming friendship. Even though they were just getting started.

Namine gave an angelic moan, much to Roxas's surprise. Both of their tongues were battling for dominance. Namine didn't know what her tongue was doing, but she was grateful that she wasn't struggling. Roxas was gently stroking her arms as Namine relaxed, finding his touch to be giving her goosebumps.

Roxas was unsure of where all Namine would be comfortable to be touched. He decided to keep his distance, placing his hands gently on her waist. He was already blushing from the growing tension in his pants.

Namine purred gently as Roxas gave her passionate kisses. She secretly wanted him to go further with his roaming, but she wouldn't admit it. She secretly tried to slide a bit under him, so his hands would be further up her stomach. Roxas slightly took notice of this, inching his hands upwards. Namine gave no sign of disapproval, so he continued his journey up.

Namine and Roxas both stopped kissing for breath, their foreheads close to each other. Namine had her arms around his neck, letting him know she was okay with everything, and that she wouldn't let him pull away.

Roxas made his way up her figure, his gentle hands arriving at her budding orbs. He gave them a gentle squeeze, causing Namine to gasp softly as his lips claimed hers again. He gently rubbed her through the fabric as they continued their kissing. Namine's entire face was red. _I can't believe...him of all guys...wants to touch me..I bet Kairi never got any of this from Sora.._

Roxas's gentle hands continued to squeeze her breasts, making sure not to go too far. Namine wanted so much more to happen, she wanted his hands all over her breasts, but without the clothes. She could feel his warmth in his pants gently against her thighs, making her blush.

"Namine..." he looked gently into her eyes, wanting her permission. "Can I..?" He nodded to her shirt, too afraid to even breathe out the words. She nodded gently, her eyes bright. Never had she experienced anything like this before.

Roxas pulled her low-cut shirt down, unclasping her bra as he tossed it aside. To her surprise, Namine didn't even feel like covering herself up. She was happy that he seemed so impressed. He leaned down, his cologne in her nostrils again as they continued to kiss.

His hands rubbed her skin gently, his fingertips causing her nipples to become erect. His delicate hands glided over her orbs as she kissed him with passion, her breaths coming out in small startled gasps.

Namine's brave hands roamed up inside his shirt, feeling his muscles as his arms moved to her pleasure. He was so toned and strong. Namine still couldn't believe the passion they were sharing at that moment. Her small hands traveled down to the waist of his pants, wanting to feel him. He happily let her, his member aching for any contact.

Namine whispered for him to keep his lips on hers, embarrassed that if he kissed her orbs, her moans might be unpleasing to him. He insisted that he didn't mind, and that it would still be attractive to him. She was still nervous, she had never been close to doing this with anyone else. She had never even been kissed before.

"Relax, Namine.." Roxas breathed gently, keeping his lips on her as he promised, rubbing her nipples as Namine moaned in his mouth softly. He teased her by pulling on them and letting go, sending waves of pleasure throughout her body.

He eased one hand down her stomach, planning to slip off her white skirt. Namine didn't object, wanting to take in as much of this moment as possible. He slipped off her skirt, leaving her panties revealed as he grazed his fingers over her warmth gently. She was already very wet. Namine felt her heart beat faster as he continued stroking her, holding onto his arm. Namine was moaning softly as he bit her lip, relaxing her with his touch.

He eased her panties down, revealing the very parcel of her innocence. He didn't want to take her. Not tonight. She was much too anxious and scared than she thought she was. Roxas's warm fingertips touched her bare skin. She gasped against his lips in delight. He rubbed her wet folds gently. He stimulated her clitoris as she hummed with delight. She was fully relaxed with pleasure.

Roxas mumbled softly. "We won't do anything serious.." he went back to kissing her again softly. Namine rubbed his arm, relaxing. _This is...much better..than the harm Xemnas did to me.._ Namine had her eyes closed as she heard Roxas unzip his pants. She blushed, already thinking about what was to come. Roxas groaned a sigh of relief, his tight pants taking the pressure off his member.

"Roxas.." Namine breathed his name gently as she felt him through his boxers. Roxas moaned with relief. Her small hands felt amazing against him. She reached inside his boxers, feeling his soft skin. His member felt huge, causing Namine to blush. She brought it out of his suffocating boxers, amazed at it's length. Roxas sighed with relief again, his member finally free.

Namine stroked him gently as her and Roxas exchanged kisses again. It took all of his strength not to ram into her at that very moment. He wanted to save his precious Namine.

"Roxas? May...we maybe...?" She looked at him with innocent sparkling eyes.

"Namine...I don't want to hurt you..and I want to save it for a more precious time."

She pouted, then got an idea. "What if...it wasn't exactly..that..entrance?"

Roxas put his forehead to hers, looking into her pleading eyes. "Oh my precious Namine...I think it's time we take a shower yet."

* * *

 **BAHAHAHAHA CLIFFHANGERS!** I bet you all hate me now. If you didn't understand what Namine was implying when she still wanted it, think of other parts he could stick it... anyways, I promise, that next chapter, I'll finish up the lemony stuff. It'll be steamier next chapter though. **I was planning on doing a full lemon, but this got wayyyyyyyy too long. And I have other ideas of Sora23ish's to use. I PROMISE I'LL USE THEM, I JUST HAD TO MAKE A LEMON! Stay kawaii :3**


	9. Chapter 9

_**Disclaimer: IF YOU DO NOT LIKE LEMON/LIME, SKIP OVER THE FIRST PART OF THIS CHAPTER. DON'T SAY I DIDN'T WARN YOU.**_

 **Author's note: ooooookay everyone I'm terribly sorry for keeping you guys in the dark for a while, I was on vacation. Anyways, again, these ideas were provided to me by _Sora23ish_ , so you can give him the credit and thank him for the wonderful ideas, I just simply turned them into a story. I will be updating _The School That (Unfortunately) Was_ very soon, so stay tuned for that. Enjoy the story!**

* * *

Namine's eyes and mind were blind to her normal way of thinking, due to the intense passion that her and Roxas had just shared. She willingly took his hand as he led her up the stairs to the bathroom adjoining his bedroom. The shower was roomy, allowing the perfect location for their fun.

Roxas ran his hand through Namine's soft hair as he planted another dizzying kiss on her lips. She was ignoring the fact that secretly she still couldn't believe the actions and the romance happening between them. It was like he was leading her up the staircase to heaven, knowing what would be in store for her.

They stepped into the comfortably large bathroom ajoining Roxas's bedroom. She could already feel the steam that would soon be fogging up the bathroom's mirrors.

"Roxas..." She held onto his arm for support, as though she would fall over at any moment. They kissed again, before he parted ways with her to start the shower that would be providing them with warmth to come.

Namine watched him, hoping that she looked suitable enough to him. She certainly didn't want that of all reasons to be ruining the moment. She gazed at herself in the mirror, finding her features to be flushed and aroused.

"Ready?" Roxas called to Namine, his voice hushed and gentle, almost afraid that the sound alone would break the fragile moment. Namine nodded shyly at him in reply.

He grabbed her small, porcelain-like hand, guiding her into the roomy shower. The water was a very nice warm, which much to Roxas's pleasure, simulated Namine's soft pink nipples.

He embraced her, pulling her in with a kiss. Nothing made Namine feel more safe in the world than him at that moment. She wasn't worried about the fact that he could possibly run off and tell his friends all about the experience, or how she would feel or taste to him. She just wanted to live for now, for the experience.

"Here...let me help you..." he whispered gently, grabbing his favorite type of shampoo, starting to massage it into her hair carefully. She became comforted by the scent, realizing she smelled it every day whenever he walked by, or had sat close next to her. She took in the scent, feeling like a thousand memories had just came back to her.

Namine closed her eyes, taking in the atmosphere. Roxas noticed her long angelic eyelashes sway as she closed her beautiful eyes, wanting her even more. He wanted every bit of her, but he knew he couldn't go too far. He had to stay within his boundaries.

Namine was waiting as she had her eyes closed. She had no idea of what to do. Never had she been in a sexual situation as this. Never had she wanted so bad to return a sexual favor, but she didn't know where to begin, what to do. She sighed softly as Roxas rinsed the shampoo out of her hair. She knew she didn't have much time left until it got awkward. She was about to ask him what he wanted her to do, but he had other things in mind.

Roxas gently pushed her against the shower wall. He kissed her as he propped her leg up on the side of the tub, giving Namine excitement. She almost thought he was going to enter her, but was surprised as his lips trailed down away from hers, stopping at her valley.

He looked up at her, his cobalt eyes piercing her blue orbs. His breathe was warm against her pleasure, causing heat to rise in her cheeks. He slowly inched his mouth further, until his lips came in contact with her skin. He never took his eyes off of her as she sighed loudly in surprise. He wanted to take note of her reaction.

Namine closed her eyes shut, never expecting to feel so amazing. Any sexual contact she had always came through brutual force; never any soft or comforting feelings.

He began to feed her hunger for pleasure by sucking softly on her sweet tasting skin. Namine hummed with moans gently. Never had she ever felt anything such as this. Pressure formed in her lower abdomen, and felt a foreign release. Roxas groaned as he licked up her remains. She tasted like heavenly honey.

Roxas stood up, supporting her as she felt her legs straining to focus on her weight. "Namine..." he kissed her gently.

"Roxas.." she kissed him gently back.

Roxas and Namine continued their blissful heaven in the shower. Namine relaxed as she smelled Roxas's familiar body wash. They both used it, scrubbing and lathering each other, sharing gentle kisses.

Roxas ran his hand through her wet hair. "We should go to bed..it's getting late.." he ran his lips over hers, enchanting her eyes to close.

Namine wanted to protest, not wanting to end the heaven they were in. She felt her eyes growing weak as he planted more kisses on her lips. He was drawing her into sleep, and they both knew it.

Both blondes carefully stepped out of the shower after being cleansed, drying themselves off with a towel. Namine's mind grew foggy as she held onto Roxas for support. He chuckled as she grew weak from sleep.

They embraced each other for a while, sharing a kiss. Namine's eyes grew wide as she heard a familiar voice in her head.

 _Foolish child. You can't love._

Roxas noticed her alertness. "Namine? What's wrong? Is your head hurting again?"

Namine shook her head, but her blue orbs were threatening to turn white once more as Xemnas made his entrance in her mind. "I'm...fine. Still...shook up from it all."

Roxas led her back into his bedroom. Namine stopped suddenly. "Oh...I should probably grab my clothes from downstairs." She blushed, remembering the charade that had caused it all.

"Sure Namine. I'll be waiting up her. You can sleep with me." Roxas planted a kiss on her forehead, causing her face to turn an even deeper shade of red.

Namine bounded down the stairs quickly, slipping on a simple white tank top and shorts. She definitely didn't want any of the neighbors getting an eye-full of her out the window.

She walked into the living room, finding her clothes laying were they had been strewn. She grabbed them quickly, making sure she hadn't left anything behind. She was ready to go upstairs when she felt a familiar cold breeze.

In the middle of the living room, a cloud of blue and black darkness appeared on the white shag carpet, growing taller and taller. To Namine's horror, a figure appeared from the obvious portal.

"It's a shame that you went to all that trouble, thinking you could actually love the boy." Bright yellowish eyes were peering out of the hood covering the figure's face. The figure didn't have to put his hood down for Namine to know who he was.

Namine clutched her clothes tight against her chest, looking for some means of escape. Her legs were frozen to the spot. "X...Xemnas.." she blushed quickly. _Had he seen all we had done...?_

"How much longer are you going to play this game Namine? You know we made a deal. You were to do what I say and when I say it. You don't have a heart that's capable of feeling."

Namine felt tears threatening the corners of her eyes. "What...what do you want with me? You are defeated. You can't do anymore harm to us." Namine held her clothes up to her face, afraid the choking sensation would creep upon her once again.

Xemnas picked up the sketchbook that Namine had brung back from her lonely mansion. "It's still in perfect condition as always. And plenty of blank pages to take back the memories of those who once lost their memories before."

"No...I won't do it! GO AWAY!" Namine screamed, hoping Roxas would hear and get the hint that something would happen.

"Namine?" Roxas heard her cries, coming out to the top of the stairs. He gasped. "Xemnas! Get out!" He ran down the stairs quickly.

"Not so fast." Xemnas held up his hand, a barrier of white light covering the middle of the stairs, preventing Roxas from descending any further. "Namine!" Roxas called out.

"Roxas! Don't let him take me!" Namine was crying.

Xemnas laughed with pure delight. "Namine...precious little witch. You're coming back with me. You, you will be taking some memories with you as well."

Namine screamed as Xemnas leapt on her, grabbing her in his grasp tightly. "Roxas! You have to get help! You have to get Sora!"

Xemnas covered her mouth. "Enough, witch. It's time we take our leave."

Roxas peered out from the side of the banister, catching a glimpse of Namine's small tears as she and Xemnas made their way over to the swirling darkness of the portal.

"You'll play nice Namine, won't you?" Xemnas whispered tauntingly in her ear as he backed into the portal, black darkness swirling around them and taking away the vision of Roxas's living room.

KhxKhxKhxKhxKhx

The white light on Roxas's stairs faded, allowing him to go through. He ran down the stairs, tears on his face as he crouched down on the carpet, hoping falsely in his heart that he could find some means of the portal.

"Namine..." he squeezed his eyes shut as hot, cruel tears flowed freely from his face. "Damn..."

Roxas wiped his eyes, standing up. Now what? How was he ever to find her in the oblivion known as darkness?

Roxas snapped out of his trance as his phone on the table began to ring. He looked at the caller ID, revealing that it was Axel.

"H...hello?" Roxas answered groggily.

"Roxas...did you feel that? I felt the strangest yet the most familiar thing. I don't know how to even describe it...what's wrong? You sound like you've got the blues." Roxas was thankful that Axel asked of his problems instead of going on about meaningless chatter.

"He...he has her."

"What? Who has who?"

"Namine...Xemnas has Namine. The filthy bastard took her right in my own house!" Roxas slammed his fist on the carpet.

"What? Xemnas? That old coot? How did he even get inside your house? Is that really what I just felt?"

"I wouldn't doubt it...we...we have to get her. He's gonna force her to take away our memories. He'll ruin us all. Completely reset our lives."

Roxas could hear the flick of a lighter on the other line as Axel lit up a cigarette. "Why doesn't she just not do what he says?"

"Axel you idiot, even if she could, that doesn't matter. We have to save her, she depends on me. I know we can save her. But the problem is, I don't understand where she could possibly be. The World That Never Was is gone. We all know that." Roxas ran a hand through his blonde spikes.

There was a long pause on the other end. Axel finally spoke. "I...have an idea. But it'll require rounding up...everyone. Meet me at the train station in half an hour."

KhxKhxKhxKhxKhx

Roxas drove his sleek car up the winding hills of Twilight Town as he was anxious to reach his destination. His red-head friend had come up with a plan for once, and it kind of nerved the blonde as to what it could possibly be.

As Roxas drove, he recalled the events that had happened right in his own living room. _Why the hell did he want her so bad? Dammit, why couldn't I have saved her? I'm such an idiot for doing nothing!_ Roxas slammed his fist on the steering wheel. He hated how useless he felt.

Ask Roxas entered the archway leading to the train station, he was flagged down by Axel, and parked in the nearest parking spot. Roxas got out of the car, and almost dropped the keys after seeing the group of people accompanying Axel.

It was like the biggest reunion Roxas had ever been to in his entire life. Never again did he think he would see these 10 people all in one place at the same time. After the incident, they had all agreed to try and live separate lives.

Roxas scanned over the crowd, recognizing each face. Xigbar, was leaning coolly against the concrete, his scar and his usual eye patch visible. Zexion was standing with his hands in his pockets, his dark blue hair covering one eye. Larxene had her arms crossed, looking extremely annoyed as she glared at Roxas's approach. Lexaeus was towering over everyone as usual with his buff muscles. Saïx was staring at the ground, his eyes looking empty, his X scar visible on his forehead. Vexen was looking as though he were making mathematical calculations in his head about something while counting on his fingers. Demyx was sleeping on the concrete steps, which wasn't a surprise to Roxas. Luxord was shuffling some playing cards in his hands, going over moves and tactics. Xaldin had a pocket knife in his hand, flipping it up and down, practicing new tricks he had learned on his own time. Marluxia was admiring the flowers that were planted in a concrete plot to decorate the entrance of the train station, and winked at Roxas (much to Roxas's disapproval) as he walked up.

"It's about damn time. Do you know how much I hate doing shit that involves Xemnas the dickhead? In case you didn't know, it's very much." Larxene growled at Roxas, angry as usual. Roxas smiled back at her, entertained.

"Well...that's everyone." Axel lit up a cigarette awkwardly as they all stared at him, waiting for the reason as to why they were all there. "I'm sure many of you remember Namine. Well, Xemnas the asshole took her. And it's our job to get her back from that creep. Roxas is looking for our help."

All 10 of the past members looked at Roxas.

"Why should we help you? We all have our troubles, kid." Xigbar looked at Roxas, then smacked Demyx on the head to wake him up. Demyx yelped, rubbing his head.

"You all equally hate him as much as I do. Think about it. Maybe, with this second chance, we could foil his plans once and for all. Without any chance of him reviving himself." Roxas looked at the ground. "Please you guys. You're my only hope."

Xigbar stood up, leaning off of the wall. He put his hand on Roxas's shoulder. "It's okay kid. We'll help. I think this goes for all of us when I say that I hate that sick bastard."

The group nodded in agreement as they all started having individual conversations about how Xemnas had deceived them in some way or another.

Roxas talked over the noise. "So what do we do? We can't create portals anymore. We've lost our power since the end of Xemnas's reign." Roxas looked up at the dark sky. "Maybe this is hopeless. We don't even know where she is."

Vexen stepped up, starting to give his advice. "Well, according to my calculations, we teleported based on what we projected in our minds-"

"Back off, Einstein." Axel shoved him away, interrupting. "I know what we have to do. It's similar to your idea, Vexen. Well, the start of whatever your idea was. Only mine is in english, not some science-lingo. Anyways, Xemnas was always striving for a heart of his own right?"

Everyone nodded. Demyx scratched his head. "But I don't understand what we could do. I mean, I could barely make a portal myself even when I had the ability." Everyone rolled their eyes, remembering Demyx's ignorance.

"I have an idea guys, just calm down." The background conversations stopped as Axel stepped up to give his advice. "Alone, a single heart is practically nothing. And we have even less than nothing. No hearts at all. But maybe...with our spirit and past powers..we can all come together. And make ourselves whole with our own abilities."

Everyone stayed quiet, either glancing away or looking at the ground.

"We could...always try." Larxene's sour mood was gone, leaving a serious one in it's place.

"We can call forth our powers, and maybe make a direct link to Xemnas's location for Roxas." Vexen stated this, then started making calculations again.

Saïx finally stepped forward after being quiet. "Let's do it. To defeat the one who betrayed us. The one who promised us everything, but gave us nothing in turn." Everyone nodded once again in agreement.

"Alright everyone. Call upon your power, picture your past. For our friend...for our hearts." Axel peered over at Roxas.

All past members of Organization XIII stepped forward into a half circle, even Demyx who was looking tired stood up. Each member outstretched their hand, closing their eyes. A brilliant light began to glow as each member's hand lit up, a sparkling reflection of their weapons of the past summoning into their hands. A large portal of darkness began to form on the concrete, beckoning itself higher and higher until it was tall enough for someone to walk in. Swirls of silver and white lanced through the dark waves of black.

Axel calmly glanced up at Roxas before he made his departure. "For your heart. Get it memorized."

"Thank you Axel." Roxas nodded in appreciation as he hesitated for a moment, then entered the oblivion of darkness to save his precious white witch.

* * *

And there's the end of that! Again, I'm sorry for the long ass wait, but I was on a bit of a vacation. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! **THANK YOU FOR ALL OF THE VIEWS!** _**Leave me a review, it's much appreciated; it lets me know how I'm doing.**_ Stay kawaii! :3


	10. Chapter 10

The atmosphere was hazy. It was like being in a dream as Roxas stepped through the portal that was united by his old friends. The room was completely white, featuring stone white pillars, and steps leading up to a door.

 _That must be the next room. Maybe Namine's in there.._

Roxas ran ahead to the door, stopping in his tracks as he realized there was a blue-haired girl facing the door. She slowly turned around.

"Ven...Ventus?" The blue-haired girl seemed to ask questioningly. Roxas looked at her in horror. It was like she had been entertwined...with a heartless. Half of her face was a misty black, one eye glowing a hollow yellow. The other was a bright blue orb, almost as bright as her hair. The dark heartless form swirled all down her body, her right arm engulfed in heartless skin as well as her left leg.

"W...who?" Roxas looked at her. He didn't know who the woman was. He wanted to know...he felt like he did. Somewhere deep in the recess of his mind.

"Ventus...I knew everything was okay.." the woman smiled in relief as she rested her hand on Roxas's cheek. He pulled away abruptly.

"Who...who are you?" Roxas backed away, afraid it was some trap set by Xemnas.

"What are you talking about Ventus? It's me...Aqua. Didn't you hear me? Everything will be okay." The woman known as Aqua moved forward towards Roxas.

"Aqua..." as Roxas said the name, it was like a door had been opened in his mind. He clutched his head as a faint pain lanced through. The pain quickly went as it had came. "Who...are you?"

Pain reflected into Aqua's eyes. "Ventus...why are you doing this? It's not funny to pretend like you don't know me."

"I'm not Ventus...I'm Roxas." As soon as he said his name, he immediately regretted it. Aqua's face lit up with fierce anger, screaming.

"VENTUS! DO NOT TRICK ME!" Aqua lunged at Roxas, but Roxas dodged her. The heartless form was taking over her. She wasn't herself anymore...whoever she was.

Aqua seemed to be gaining some of her real thoughts back. She cried out in pain, clutching her head as the darkness of the heartless flesh threatened to cover the rest of her face. "Who...are you again?" She asked him, her eyes teary.

"I'm Roxas...are you okay Aqua?" He looked at her sympathetically, feeling like somehow whatever she was going through was his fault.

"V...Ventus...help me..." tears were streaming down her face as she seemed to beg out for some person Roxas didn't know.

"I'm...I'm sorry...I don't know who Ventus is." Roxas reached his hand out to her, wanting to help.

"V..Ventus..whoever you are...you can't let the darkness take you. It'll try...it'll try to win over your heart." Aqua's eyes were watering as the heartless skin started to spread over her like a disease. "In time...you'll know...you'll know who you really are, Ventus. I know...I know who you're looking for."

Roxas's eyes looked hopeful. "Namine? Do you know where my friend is?"

Aqua's eyes filled with hurt again. "Namine...your friend. She is in deep danger. The darkness has it's grasp on her, Ventus." Aqua gasped again as pain erupted over the last of her normal color of skin, causing her to collapse to the floor. Roxas caught her as she began to continue the rest of her message. "She doesn't have much time..before...before she becomes...one of us..."

Roxas looked at her carefully. "What...what do you mean?"

Aqua continued on, the heartless flesh crawling further over her face, closer to her normal eye. "As one...you are small...together, you are powerful." Aqua held out her normal hand, a small star-shaped charm in it. "Call upon your friends. Call upon your heart. End it for us...avenge us. End the long suffering of war."

Roxas took the small charm, watching as Aqua's once normal arm was now covered in dark heartless skin. The dark skin spread further and further over her body until all that was left was her single normal eye. "Call upon them..end it. End it for her...Roxas." The rest of the black flesh covered her. She blinked her normal eye once, and when it opened, it was now a solid hollow yellow.

Roxas felt a twinge of pain deep down inside him for this woman he had just met. Why was he feeling this way? He just met her. He held her body as it turned cold, a single tear running down his face.

Roxas carefully laid her down, picking up the charm. It had a small smiley face on it. Roxas stared at it. _What is this? I have no idea how to use it.._

Roxas was about to put it in his pocket when it disappeared with a shimmer of gold. He stared at his palm, mystified.

Then, with a familiar tingle, he felt the cool handles of the weapons he used to call upon in his past. Roxas put his hands to his sides, feeling the familiar shape of the handles. He had called upon his weapons. The Oathkeeper and the Oblivion keyblades.

Roxas breathed in the air slowly as he admired his old friends. He gripped them tightly as he would have before, feeling confident.

Aqua's still body began to glow, lighting up the room even more than before. Roxas had to shield his eyes, afraid of what was happening. The light felt warm and comforting, yet strange.

"Roxas!" Sora emerged from somewhere out of the bright light, running forward.

"S...Sora?" Roxas moved his arm away from his eyes, noticing the familiar brunette. "How...how did you get here?"

"I had went back home to destiny islands..I felt something in my heart that was telling me that I should go into the hidden cave. When I got there, there was this door glowing..I knew a friend was in trouble."

Roxas looked at the spot where Aqua's body lay. _She...she provided a link for me...to Sora..._

Sora turned around, noticing Aqua's body. "Who is that?" Sora rushed over to her, noticing her heartless engulfed body.

"Her name...her name was Aqua..." Roxas's voice cracked, feeling more tears coming on. "I feel like I knew her..but..I don't...I don't understand why."

Sora felt his own eyes fill with tears. "I think I knew her too."

The two boys were mourning over their strange friend when they noticed her body starting to freeze, ice traveling up her cold form.

"No..." Roxas put his hand on Aqua's shoulder, hoping to stop the freezing some how.

"Roxas..there's nothing we can do." Sora looked at him.

Roxas's lip quivered. "I don't understand why I'm so sad. I've never seen her before I'm sure. I just feel like we owe her so much.."

Sora put his hand on Roxas's shoulder. "It's okay man. She did what she could. Xemnas was probably behind this."

Both boys watched as the ice engulfed the rest of her body, blowing away into the air as a shimmery mist. Roxas felt horrible guilt cloud his heart, like he had just lost a very dear friend to him.

Sora finally tapped Roxas after letting him have a moment with his thoughts. "Roxas...what's happening?"

Roxas snapped out of his trance. "We have to save Namine. Xemnas has her. Aqua said that she's already deep into darkness. What if we can't save her?"

Sora stood up. "Come on, Roxas. We've gotta go."

Roxas stood up with Sora's support as they made their way up the white steps leading to the door that would guide them into the next room. Sora pushed the door open, in shock from what was on the other side.

Twilight Town was revealed to the boys as they stepped onto the familiar pavement. Roxas glanced behind him in search of the white door, but it had vanished.

"What...is this?" Roxas stared at the familiar buildings, his heart sinking. "Did...did we not save her quick enough? Is our time up from being there?"

Sora pointed in the distance. "Look! It's Hayner, Pence, and Olette!" Roxas followed Sora's gaze, spotting his familiar friends. "Let's go talk to them."

The boys both ran to their friends, hoping to find some sort of clues as to why they were in Twilight Town. "Hayner!" Roxas called out to the blonde, waving. Hayner didn't seem to notice him.

Sora ran over to Olette, starting to talk. "Olette!" But Olette seemed to not even notice Sora as her and Hayner walked on with Pence trailing behind.

"Hayner? Hello?" Roxas stood in front of him as Hayner passed right through Roxas's form as though he were a wall.

"What's happening? I don't understand. They can't see us." Sora reached out as Pence seemed to walk right through his hand.

Roxas looked around, completely confused. "What does this mean? Xemnas, show yourself!"

There was a low, menacing laugh in the air. It was no other than Xemnas's.

Sora gripped his hands into fists. "What have you done, Xemnas? Damn you!"

Roxas ran down the streets, noticing a familiar black figure standing towards the entrance to the mansion located behind the woods. "Hey!" Roxas ran towards the shadow as it darted into the woods.

Sora ran after Roxas. "What is it Roxas?"

"Someone's in the woods! I think it's a heartless!"

Both of the boys ran into the woods, following the shadow resembling a human. The figure seemed to be a heartless with human clothes as well as human hair. Blonde human hair for that matter.

Roxas held his keyblades at his sides as he ran after the heartless. "Get back here!"

The figure ran on, disappearing into the mansion. The boys followed after it as it finally stopped in the middle of the room.

"Who are you?" Sora breathed, staring at the figure.

The human heartless turned around, revealing that it wore clothes similar to that of Roxas's. The figure's hair was styled in the same way. Everything about the figure was similar to Roxas, except it was a heartless.

"Is this part of your little game, Xemnas?" Roxas called out as the heartless figure stared at them. The figure remained silent as Roxas awaited a reply from Xemnas himself.

Sora stood his ground next to Roxas, ready to fight. "Who is this guy? Obviously he's not you, Roxas."

The figure summoned a keyblade holding it opposite to Roxas. The figure held the keyblade so the end faced backwards instead of forwards.

Roxas stared at the figure. "Ventus...? Is this who you are?" The figure still remained silent and motionless.

"Ventus...why..why is he familiar?" Sora questioned himself, staring at the heartless.

"Supposedly he was a friend of Aqua's. Until Xemnas turned him into something he's not!" Roxas called out, still waiting for Xemnas's deep voice.

In a flash, the figure flew forward, lunging at Roxas as Roxas barely dodged him, loosing his Oathkeeper keyblade in the process. Sora willingly picked it up, ready to fight.

"Shit..looks like this is gonna have to be some hand to hand combat." Sora held his keyblade in his signature fighting position. Roxas did the same.

 _I've captured your old friends for safe keeping..too bad they won't come out of this very well in any way you try to save them._

Xemnas's voice finally made it's appearance.

Roxas scowled. "Damn you Xemnas. You heartless bastard!"

Xemnas laughed at his ironic comeback.

 _You made it this far, and now you will die._

The shadow figure lunged at Roxas again, but Sora covered the attack, managing to ward the figure away with a block.

"Are you Ventus?" Roxas asked the figure as it stared with it's hollow yellow eyes. The figure lunged at him again, and Roxas put up a fight, his keyblade pressing against the figure's. "Tell me who you are."

The figure lunged away as if remorseful for attacking, but soon regained it's posture as it prepared to lunge again.

"Damn you Xemnas, where is Namine?!" Roxas yelled into the air, waiting for a reply.

Xemnas's voice could not be heard as the figure was at battle again with Roxas. Sora helped by swinging at the figure, getting a blow in on it's side. The figure lunged away.

Sora and Roxas stood side by side, ready to face the heartless to the death.

Roxas remembered Axel's wise words before he made his entrance into the portal. _For your heart..._

He turned and looked at Sora. "Sora...we need to do this for our hearts. For our friends."

Sora nodded, feeling his heart beating in his chest. He'd help a friend out, no matter what the cost. "Our biggest weapon is our hearts." Sora held out his hand.

Roxas clapped his hand into Sora's, feeling their spirits combine. As two, they became one, bigger and better than ever. Roxas could feel himself molding in with Sora's conscience and with his heart. Sora stood up as he felt the Oathkeeper and the Oblivion keyblades summon into his left hand at his will. He felt his Kingdom Key summon into his right hand.

Sora opened his cobalt blue eyes that were brighter than ever. Streaks of blonde melded in with his brunette hair, and he wore an outfit of black and silver. He could feel his heart swelling with power and affection for his friends, as well as Roxas's will for Namine. Both boys had become one together.

"I shall end this night of suffering, and take back what's mine. My heart." Sora and Roxas both said in unison as the shadow figure stood in a battle stance.

 _Execute them. They are of no use to me now._

Xemnas's voice rang out throughout the foyer of the mansion.

The figure pounced forward as Sora used the Oathkeeper and the Oblivion to do a double strike on him. The figure jumped away to dodge the attack, but was still slightly scraped by the keyblades.

The figure lunged again at Sora as they were pressed keyblade against keyblade to each other, Sora taking this chance to go in for an attack with Roxas's keyblades. The figure retreated back as it took another heavy blow. It was getting weaker, and Sora and Roxas had the advantage.

Before Sora could react, the figure had lunged again, putting a blow on Sora's arm. Both the boys winced, both feeling the pain from their union.

Sora could feel a multitude of strength engulfing his arms and legs as Roxas's added strength helped produce a final attack to finish off the heartless Ventus. The figure lunged again, but Sora dodged, running up the wall with his added strength, using it to push off.

Everything happened slowly as Sora delivered the final attack with Roxas's spiritual help. Sora used the 3 keyblades to cut through the heartless as it met it's demise. The figure slouched to the floor.

Sora stood as he felt a warmth growing as well as a white light. Roxas separated from Sora's conscience as he felt the added strength he once had slowly leave.

Roxas summoned his keyblades to his sides once again. "We did it Sora...we combined our spirits as one."

Sora held tightly into his old friend that he wielded in his hand, nodding confidently.

They both watched as the shadow figure stood back up, the black heartless flesh dissolving. Underneath the black and darkness, a boy with very much resemblance to Roxas was revealed.

"Are you...Ventus?" Roxas asked carefully, afraid he might attack.

"Yes..it's me, Ventus. The missing part of your memories." The boy walked forward, staring at the same color of eyes that were staring him back.

"What...do you mean?" Roxas looked at him, confused.

Ventus stepped forward, his face close to Roxas's. "I appreciate all you did for my friend Aqua. She was very dear to me. Xemnas wiped me from your mind, Roxas. There's so very little that you know; that you will ever know."

Sora looked at Ventus. "Is that why I don't remember you?"

Sora's eyes were watery. He wanted to remember every friend he had ever met.

Ventus nodded. "Roxas...you are a key part of Sora's memories. You guys have each other. Don't ever forget that. Me and Aqua were some of the first keyblade wielders. We are you, and you are us. We belong in your minds. In your hearts. We guide you and give you strength."

Roxas had many more questions to ask. Ventus's form was starting to disappear as he was fading into particles of light, entering Roxas's body.

"But wait...I need your help.." Roxas was begging, but Ventus was already close to disappearing fully into Roxas's form.

"The answer is in your hearts. Don't ever forget what you have, and how you can use it. Your wish will be granted once you prove that you can believe it." Ventus smiled the same smile Roxas always did, his figure almost gone.

"Wait..." Roxas breathed, but Ventus was already buried deep in the void of Roxas's dreams. Roxas felt a single tear slide down his cheek as he felt the promise and the passion Ventus had for Aqua.

* * *

Wow this is getting way too damn long. I'm gonna end that right there! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! **HOLY SHIT SO MANY VIEWS I CAN'T EVEN BELIEVE!** **Hit me up with a review!** I've been working hard on this story, so let me know if you like it! Happy reading and stay Kawaii :3! **I hope you enjoyed, Sora23ish!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's note: I'm so sorry it's taken a while for me to edit my stories! Especially this one! I hope you enjoy! Sorry that it's not very long, but it's heartfelt.**

* * *

Sora was staring off at the last fragments of Ventus as he faded. Roxas's head was down, taking in all of what he had witnessed.

"How could...how could he just leave us without any help?" Roxas's blue orbs were watery. He didn't understand what importance him and Sora had for Xemnas. Why did he want them again?

Sora put his arms behind his head, his eyes sad. "I dunno..but this Ventus character..he's a part of us. He's...our past. He's relying on us to end this for him. For Aqua."

Roxas threw his Oblivion keyblade to the ground in anger. "But what can we do, Sora?! We have no more options! Namine could be withering away into a heartless herself and we know nothing about finishing this!"

Sora set Roxas's Oathkeeper down gently. "You don't think I want to end this and save Namine as well? Roxas...if she dies, everything will be ruined. You might not even exist. Kairi...Kairi would be forever incomplete. Namine is her second life line practically."

Roxas's eyes were still watery, a few tears spilling over. "Sora..Xemnas will take her for himself. God knows what nasty things he could be doing to her. It makes me sick to my stomach to think about it."

Sora looked at Roxas with curiosity. "You...happen to like Namine?"

Roxas's cheeks turned red, rethinking the events him and Namine had experienced. But he was quick to anger again. "That's not the damn issue. The issue is that we don't know how to stop Xemnas for sure. He'll just return with bigger and better power."

Just then, the two boys heard distant screams ringing out. They sounded to be that of a young girl's.

Roxas felt his stomach do a flip. "Namine?"

In the distant white room, Namine was whimpering from mental and physical pain.

"No, don't make me do it!" Namine was trying to scream, her voice already hoarse. "I don't wanna take him away!" Namine was clutching her pencil in her white knuckled fist.

Xemnas's hood was pulled over his face as he approached the back of Namine's chair. He outstretched his hand, causing Namine to scream in pain. The black darkness of what seemed to be a giant heartless vine had entangled itself around her, strapping her to her chair. Xemnas's hand movements tightened the grip on her body.

"Namine...I called you here to serve a purpose for me. I didn't call you here for a waste. Now...proceed with your orders." Xemnas's menacing voice was projected into her ear.

Namine struggled against the grasp of the darkness surrounding her. "Xemnas...no..take me, don't take him..he can't have anymore damage to him, his heart can't take it."

Xemnas outstretched his hand, making a tightening motion. The vines surrounding Namine pulled themselves inwards as she let out a hoarse scream. She could feel it starting to cut into her abdomen.

"X...Xemnas..." Namine gripped her pencil tighter as an arm of the vine threatened to entangle itself around the pencil gripped in her hand.

Xemnas slammed his fist on the glass table. "Namine! You are to follow your orders or suffer the consequences!"

Namine's blood-shot eyes were casting down fresh tears on her cheeks. "There's nothing more to take from him." She croaked as her voice faltered.

"His companions. You understand that Namine, stop the bullshit about having nothing more to take from him. He still has his companions." Xemnas had his hands folded behind his back as he waited for Namine to continue.

"Already too much is gone. We can't...it'll kill him.." Namine's hand was shaking as the heartless vine snaked around her fingers, intertwining around the pencil like a second hand.

"Then so be it. There is nothing more from him that we could need."

Namine could feel sweat beading her forehead. She was struggling to keep from drawing the form that she knew would take away Sora. The vine threatened to mimic her drawing skills around the pencil. "Xemnas..no...please I don't want to!" Namine was screaming.

"Little witch..there is nothing we can do about that now."

Namine's hand was turning white from strain as she tried to stall the drawing pencil. "X...Xemnas...no...please..."

Her hand was drawing against it's will, making out the form of shadow Sora. It was the only thing they had left that they could take from Sora. It would break him.

Roxas made his way up the stairs towards the familiar white room. He was going to try and fix Xemnas once and for all. There was no turning back.

Roxas busted open the door of the white room, coming almost face to face with the hooded figure he could only make out as Xemnas.

"Roxas...you've finally made your arrival." Xemnas had his hands behind his back, looking disappointed at Namine. It seemed like she was being forced to draw something on her sketchbook. A huge dark form was taking over her.

"Namine!" Roxas ran forward, but Xemnas stopped him.

"You stupid child. You fail to see what importance Namine is to me. I'm not about to let you ruin my plans this time. You are your spikey-haired friend are not getting away with this. Sora's heart is weak and vulnerable. So we're going to take away the most important thing. His soul." Xemnas gave a final look at Namine.

"Roxas...y..you have to leave..." tears were falling down her face as she was unwillingly finishing the touches up on Sora's shadow form. It would be the end of his heart.

"Sora?" Roxas looked around behind him for the familiar brunette.

"Your precious friend is beyond help now. And now, he'll kill you." Xemnas smiled menacingly under his hood.

Namime gave one last final cry as the darkness entangled against her swallowed up her entire form. The picture of Sora's shadow form was glowing on the parchment. The darkness that remained in Namine's chair whisked itself away, taking the pale blonde with it.

"No! Damn you Xemnas! HOW COULD YOU?" Roxas felt like he was seeing red. He summoned his keyblades, finding that only one appeared in his hand. The Oblivion keyblade.

"Be careful child. What shines in the darkness could catch up to you." Xemnas stepped behind him into his portal of darkness, disappearing away.

Roxas scowled, wanting to head after the silver-haired man. Before he could make any movements, his vision shifted. The room was turning hazy and wavy, making Roxas's head spin. He collapsed on some type of flooring, looking up.

"S...Sora?" Roxas stood, squinting his eyes. The room around them shone a brilliant white. Sora was faced away from Roxas.

"Sora!" Roxas ran to him, but stopped. Sora's form was completely different. He was no longer the bright and happy brunette, but now he was clothed all black. Even his flesh was dark.

"S...Sora...what did he do to you?" Roxas reached his hand forward. Sora turned around, both of his eyes a dull, hollow yellow. Heartless yellow.

Roxas's eyes widened as he backed away. Now he had seen Xemnas's purpose. Roxas's eyes filled with tears as he now saw the fate that was at hand. Xemnas had taken away the last innocence left within Sora. His very soul.

Heartless Sora walked forward, it's mere presence making the air around Roxas cold. An array of light and shining appeared in Sora's hand, revealing the Oathkeeper keyblade.

Roxas stared at Sora in amazement, unable to think or move. "Sora...you wouldn't. It's me, Roxas."

The heartless form of Sora seemed to ignore him as it made it's way closer, breaking into a run. Roxas hurried and used his keyblade, blocking the oncoming swing. "Sora...you have to understand me." Roxas was begging, tears falling down his face.

Sora's new form seemed to have no emotion as it made it's advances on Roxas. The shadow form's abilities were much greater than Roxas's, costing him a blow to the arm as Roxas tried his best to dodge. Roxas's arm was searing with pain.

"Sora.." Roxas breathed his best friend's name pitifully. He knew the task at hand would no doubt cause a troubling end to the situation if he were to defeat Sora.

"I won't let you stop me Sora. Even if I have to kill you myself." Roxas's tears grew as he put up his keyblade, ready to fight.

The heartless form showed no mercy as it advanced on Roxas again, able to disappear into it's own shadows. Roxas pushed his strength against the shadow as they met keyblades again, causing the heartless to retreat back.

The shadow moved once again, but Roxas pushed it back and managed a single strike to it's stomach. The eerie sound of a strong gust of wind could be heard as the blow penetrated into the shadow. It retreated back, sensing the danger momentarily.

"Sora...I'm so sorry." Roxas's tears were stronger than before as he advanced for the final time, striking the off-guard shadow right in the heart. Roxas knew this was the devastating blow that would end the short fight.

The heartless clutched it's heart, sinking to it's knees, falling on it's back. Roxas rushed over, ignoring the searing pain he felt in his injured arm. He out his hand behind Sora's heartless head, lifting it up gently. It felt like pure wind and cold darkness as he touched the form.

"Sora..I thought we had been through all of this..I thought we had stopped it..I'm...I'm so sorry." Roxas's lower lip trembled as he felt familiar heat rushing to his face, causing fresh tears to erupt.

For a moment, it looked as though Sora's complexion on his face had come back, his bright blue orbs filled with tears. Blood was seen dripping from his mouth. "Roxas.." Sora breathed the blonde's name.

"Sora..I'm so sorry...will you be okay?" Roxas pleaded with his best friend, feeling Sora's form turn colder and colder by the minute.

Sora moved his mouth delicately, his blue orbs turning glassy. "My...my fears and lies..are melting away.." Sora's eyes seemed to relax as he welcomed death into his expression.

Roxas shook him as if to wake him out of a trance. "Sora...Sora..SORA!" The anguished blonde shook his friend furiously as Sora's pale complexion evened out against the shadow's dark form.

Roxas bit his lip, not wanting to see what was to come next. He knew what it was, and he knew it all too well. He could feel the coldness creeping up Sora's body as patches of ice started to form at his shoes, traveling upwards. In one day, Roxas had lost so many, and had seen so many go this way.

"Sora..." Roxas brushed his fingers against the brunette's hair as the final traces of ice made their way up, coating his spikes that always stood in his hair.

Roxas closed his eyes, getting up carefully. He didn't want to witness Sora's body disappear off into fragments in the air. He had seen it too many times to bear it.

As Roxas searched for a way to leave, what he didn't notice was the fact that Sora's body remained motionless on the floor. Sora's body still remained, instead of disappearing into the fragments of the sanctuary of Roxas's mind.

* * *

And I will end that right there. Please don't kill me, fans of Sora! I'm sorry that I took so long to only bring you devastation and depression. This story is really getting off to a start! _**Leave me a review!**_ Stay kawaii! :3


End file.
